User blog:HeroBlast/A fan fic: Compassion
It was just sunrise as Teddy was sleeping against a tree, with the remains of a burnt-out fire nearby. He hadn't woken up quite yet, but feels his arm being tugged. He opens his eyes slowly, to see Ramona tugging at his arm playfully, wanting Teddy to wake up and start another day of adventuring. He goes to close his eyes again, wanting a few more minutes of sleep, which were cut short when Ramona tugs him onto his feet. He had been pulled and falls onto his face, he slowly gets up, groggy and annoyed at Ramona's unbundled energy. Eventually he starts trailing behind Ramona, who eventually started helping him gather nuts and berries for breakfast. Ramona had her hair retracted to just below her shoulders to have it more manageable in the forest, primarily to keep it from becoming tangled on the plant life. Eventually, they returned to the camp and started eating their harvested bounty. As they get ready to move on, Teddy looks downwards, feeling depressed at how his life had turned. Before he went too deep into his feelings, Ramona gently grabs his hand and gives him a warm smile, giving him the encouragement needed to move on. They eventually start traversing through the forest they were in, occasionally conversing upon life stories and things they liked. She looks upon her travel companion, with how his existence had taken, it was still as clear as ever to her that she was the only one he had left. Eventually, they came across a large pond inhabited by migratory geese. Ramona cups her hands in front of her mouth, taken aback at the majestic scene. Teddy looks onwards as the geese graze on the grass and swim on the water to bask out the fresh water plankton they eat. Ramona then begins to gently push Teddy towards the geese, urging him to make friends with them. Teddy then tries to interact with the geese, who stare awkwardly at him. Eventually, one honks at him, then another, eventually, making Teddy shrink back as they all start screeching at him. A group of geese then start to rush Teddy, causing him to run around as they hold out their wings and attempt to bite at him! Ramona holds her hands over her chest, seemingly touched by the scene of Teddy being chased by the geese, assuming they were simply playing tag together. Eventually, they go back on their way, with a goose firmly planted onto an unamused Teddy's rear. Teddy eventually does chase the goose away as they then come across a canyon with a river at the bottom. Both Teddy and Ramona were taken by the beautiful scenary, with Ramona eventually wrapping an arm around Teddy and pointing at various geological formations that caught her interest. Teddy looks at where Ramona points, listening to her as she talks incoherently in a hard to follow description that seemed to describe something else unrelated altogether, leaving Teddy bewildered and mystified. Teddy then looks at down at the cliff of the canyon, he turned, about to talk of a plan to scale the canyon, until he found himself enwrapped in a cocoon of Ramona's pink silky hair as she also anchors herself to a tree. Teddy was wrapped so tightly, he couldn't even move as Ramona picks him up off of his feet to climb down the canyon. Teddy began to sweat in clear nervousness as Ramona kept her view downward as she either stepped down on a foot hold or took a short hop to advance lower on the cliff. She gave Teddy a reassuring look, before catching herself after slipping! She takes a few deep breaths to recover herself as she continues onwards to the bottom of the cliff, releasing Teddy from his pink swaddle as they return to walking ground. Eventually they move to a the river running in the canyon, which provided them with clean and clear and crisp drinking water. Ramona then puts a hand on Teddy's chest and excitedly points at a fish swimming in the river! If they could harvest well with good enough skill, the river could provide them with food as well as water! Teddy and Ramona smile at each other as they then split apart to find components of a spear, with Ramona finding a suitable shaft and Teddy finding flint for the spear head. Eventually, they come back together and build the spear carefully. When they finish, Teddy stands, holding the spear in his hands as Ramona looks on, with more confidence in her eyes. Teddy then begins to trudge out into the river, until he was knee deep and raising the spear to look for a target. He eventually sights a fish swimming nearby, he takes a few breaths, before attempting to skewer it! He misses, causing it to be scared off as Ramona flinches. He sighs in frustration, the only thing he could do was try again. He raises the spear again and attempts to skewer another fish, but fails again. He looks at Ramona, who gives him a look of lowered confidence, it hurt him, but if it ment their survival, he had to keep trying. He sees another fish, he slowly raises his spear and thrusts, eventually smiling as he raises the skewered fish out of the water! Ramona smiles and gives Teddy a cheer as he thrusts more, jumping excitedly as he starts hitting and missing, until he had enough fish to feed himself and Ramona. Later, Teddy and Ramona had built a fire to roast the fish with after cleaning, scaling, and gutting them. Teddy watched the fish cook as Ramona sat beside him. Eventually, he was taken aback as Ramona suddenly wraps his arms around him in embrace and presses her cheek against his, snuggling him. But eventually, she quickly slinks away as she realised they hadn't bathed in a few days. She looks away, embarrased as she probably had smelt of body odor to Teddy. But Teddy holds his finger out, getting Ramona's attention as she tells her to watch the fish while he went off into the brush looking for something. Ramona then takes the fish off to stop cooking since they seemed ready now, as Teddy returns with a few branches of some sort of plant and throws them onto the fire. He then stands in the smoke, letting it into his clothes and armor every so often. Ramona watches, with her mind initially unable to comprehend whether her companion had gone insane or not. When he sits back next to her, he smiles, with Ramona eventually smelling and realizing that he used the plants to make an antibacterial smoke to eliminate his body odor! Her eyes widen in amazment, as she urges Teddy to look away as she took the time to smoke bath too. After eating the fish, the sky began to grow dark, with the two fliching as they hear a loud burst of thunder! Teddy places protective arms around Ramona as they scramble towards a nearby cave to escape the ensuing downpour! They stop and watch the downpour, it was too dark to see anything else as the night began to creep in. Time-to-time, they could see the burst of a lightning bolt, followed by a boom of thunder. As they watch this, Ramona gently places a hand on Teddy's hand, with him eventually holding it. They retreat a little deeper. Soon after that, they eventually begin to pray together for a safe sleep and then go to a place in the cave to sleep. It was either minutes or hours later that Ramona had opened her eyes to check on Teddy. She could then see him holding himself as he sleeps, trying to stay warm. She then begins to slink over to him, gently places her arms around him, swaddle him in her hair, and watch as he relaxes further, now warm. She then gives him the same tender smile she gave to him this morning before kissing his cheek. She then continues to sleep beside him. Category:Blog posts